


Throki Drabbles

by Highkiller777



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix it fic for myself, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: A variety of different drabbles, they won't connect together. Unless you want more from a drabble them feel free to drop me a prompt request :DRating will go up probably.





	Throki Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A conversation with @kaiju-grroupie planted a seed and it went nuts.
> 
> So this is my brains take on what happened in the ship when Thanos’ showed up.
> 
> Spoilers for Infinity War (Minor)

Thor awoke in their bedchamber alone, a little note left on the pillow telling him to meet Loki alone once he finished his rounds.He couldn’t help the slight worry, after all it wouldn’t be the first time Loki requested they be alone only to stab him in some, in Loki’s eyes, hilarious manner before walking off laughing.

Stretching his muscles and letting out a loud yawn he climbed form the bed and to the shower. “If I’m lucky he won’t use a long knife.” He laughed at his own joke and began to shower.

 

Loki on the other hand watched from the shadows, he had to be sure Thor saw the note so he didn’t have to wait an entire day for him not to show up. he refused to have that happen a 10th time. At least this news he knew would make Thor happy, happier considering it also meant Loki planned to stay by his side for their long foreseeable future.

His hand brushed over the flat of his stomach, he couldn’t wait until he was round and full with their child, he knew Thor will be happy.

He walked to the kitchens and grabbed a fruit, he nibbled on it while he waited for Thor to show, when the door opened he did not expect Heimdall to walk in.”What brings you here?”

He smiled to Loki, “Thor wished for me to see if you planned to stab him or not and see how long of a blade it would be. To see if he should bother wearing a shirt here or not.” 

Loki couldn’t stop the laughter, “Do tell him he has nothing to fear, I don’t have any plans to harm him.”

He gave Loki a knowing smile. “I shall pass that along to him, and my congratulations.” He gave a bow and left.

He took another bite of the fruit and leaned against the window, his thumb rubbing circles just under his naval. “Perhaps I should have brought a small dagger, just to make him pay for not trusting me.” 

Loki refused to even think on how that would not have helped anything for this matter.

He had finished the fruit when Thor had come in, cracking a big smile once seeing him. “Loki, you wished to see me?” He walked over to him.

Loki pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him hard. “You are doing well being their king, they rarely look at me with disgust anymore.” 

Thor laughed. “Well you have been fairly behaved, at least as much as YOU can.” He laughed more when Loki gave a pout, leaned in and kissed him until it went away. “What did you need to speak with me about?”

“In a moment.” He nuzzled into his neck, just taking in his scent. He opened his eyes when he felt Thor stiffen. He turned to look out the window and felt his body run cold.

“No… Not now.” Thor didn’t have time to speak when the ship was attacked. the shock wave forcing them apart. 

“Loki! Go find Banner and Valkyrie!” Thor ran in the direction of the blast, Loki stood to go after him but stopped. His looked to his stomach and cursed himself. He ran to where he knew they’d be. 

Heimdall stopped him just before reaching them. “You must escape, You cannot risk the life of the child, come I’ll be sure you leave.”

Loki wished to argue, but he knew Thanos and his power, he knew he’d lose more than his life if he tried to fight. He grit his teeth and followed him, they Found Valkyrie suited up and coming to join the fight. 

“You must get Loki to safety.” She looked at them as though they lost their minds, before she could protest he continued. “Loki is with Child, Thor’s child. If he stays he may lose them. Take him to the escape pod and protect him.”

Her eyes widened, she sighed and took Loki’s wrist. “If he dies because of this I’ll make sure YOU die once that child is born.” 

Loki didn’t doubt it.

On the way they passed by a dead body. “Wait, He’s here for something, if I take it he will follow us.” He walked to the dead body, took a deep breath and pumped a spell into them, changing their form to mimic his, he brought the Tesseract out and gave it to his double once he stood to his feet.

“If he believes me dead he won’t try to find me.” She just rolled her eyes and pulled him to the pod. 

They climbed inside and she sped off, Loki cast a cloak over the pod to hide them as they flew off. Loki watched as the ship was torn to pieces, tears falling as he covered his stomach.

“Father, Mother please, don’t make me father this child alone.. Please Protect Thor.” He prayed as hard as he could. He only hoped it would help in some way.


End file.
